ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Claimed Badfic
This is a list of all claimed badfic; that is, badfic which a PPCer intends to tackle as a mission. You may claim a fic before receiving Permission, but make sure you note that your claim is pending Permission so we don't get confused and think you're jumping the gun. If you claim something from the list of unclaimed badfic or otherwise, make sure to: * Add your claim here, including the title with link, story summary, and rating, just for the masochistic among us who actually like reading badfic, the poor insane souls. * Place your claim in alphabetical order in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. (Note that The, A'', and ''An don't count for alphabetical order.) * Clearly label it with your name or the name(s) of your agent(s) and the date of your claim. Please be aware that very old claims (generally 18+ months) may be bumped back to the Unclaimed Badfic page or, if the badfic is no longer available, deleted entirely. * You may include comments of your own. If you do, please make them brief and italicized. Thanks! If you remove something from this list, make sure to remove it completely. That includes its category if it was the only fic in it. Doing so reduces clutter and confusion. If you have KILLED something from this list, make sure it gets removed to the list of killed badfic. For those depressed by the quantity of badfic, the above list may cheer you up. Maybe. LAST CLEANUP: eatpraylove, 07:16 PM (EST), March 14, 2016. Crossovers * "009" - M rated (As it is right now, at two chapters, I'd call it a T. It's less graphically violent than a Bond film, and has no sexual situations to speak of.) - James Bond (Skyfall) x Doctor Who. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** Heather is a Time Lord hiding from U.N.I.T. She finds safety in MI6 they can provide protection if she works for them. There Heather meets an agent who melts her 'hearts'. Can she resist? or will the Doctor come back for her again? ** Bad SPaG, OOC characters, a Time Lord Sue who doesn't seem to realize that there was a previous 009 and has what I assume is the Tenth Doctor for a lover. Stupid interactions with Bond, M, and Q. The Sue is apparently the female equivalent of Bond (Octopussy, anyone?) and convinced MI6 that she was an alien through a DNA scan, with no mention of having two hearts. Bad formatting. A message sent to MI6 in Gallifreyan, which is described as a 'puzzle' rather than a bunch of interlocking circles. M thinking that the Doctor is a leak. M calling a serious mission to stop the leak that led to twelve agents being held hostage and shot a "light hearted mission", a "break from the hectic missions". Giving Bond an office/room—I'm pretty sure he doesn't have one, at least not in Skyfallverse. And all this in two chapters. Seriously, this only became mission material when she dragged the Doctor into the story. * "Cursor's Canim - T rated - Codex Alera x Harry Potter. Claimed by Hardric and Matt Cipher, 27 February 2016. ** Sentenced to Death through the Vale, Harry gets a very different result then Death. Sent to the world of Alera, with a different body, different name, and different destiny, can he help in the war against the Vord? Or will he be... Devoured? R&R SPOILERS! ** Hardric's notes: Thankfully this horror never went beyond the first part of Codex Alera's first tome. Needless to say, canon is utterly slaughtered. The prologue is set in the Potterverse, and you could get a complete charge list from it. I really hope this guy is a troll. I want to believe there's still hope for mankind. * "DigiBlade Chronicles" - T rated - Xenoblade Chronicles x Digimon. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, November 7, 2015. ** When Colony 9 is attacked by the Mechon, the digidestined, with their digimon, and their new friends, will go out and destroy them once and for all. One of the digidestined will wield a powerful weapon(I'm really not that good at summaries). Chapter 9 Out ** SkarmorySilver's notes: Interesting concept, bad execution. The Digimon canons are dropped into the world of Xenoblade with no explanation, and some of the terminology is gotten a bit wrong. Also, bad SPaG and minis all over the place. * "Equestria girlstale" - T rated - My Little Pony ''x ''Undertale. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, May 14, 2016. ** Everyone was free from hatred, except for Sans. Sure everyone loved him, but he hated himself. He couldn't protect his brother. Soon Chara kills him, or does she? He turns human and meets 7 girls, all of which you might know. he finds his brother. T for suicide attempts and some scary nightmares, plus realistic drama WARNING! OOC! LOTS OF OOC * "Frozen Heart" - K+ - Despicable Me x Rise of the Guardians. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, September 30, 2015. ** Pandora gets cursed after Chomper wishes she wasn't around but the cold hearted Purple Minion is about to learn how important family is to her ** SkarmorySilver's notes: Don't let the title fool you - there's nothing to do with ''Frozen around here! There are, however, a self-insert and several blatantly Suvian OCs and a very cliched plot, plus questionable grammar and at least one mini-Sue.'' * "Harry Potter and Claire Smith Adventures Book One" - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Doctor Who. Claimed by Iximaz and Silenthunder October 7, 2015. ** Follow Claire Smith (daughter of a Timelord, the Doctor and Sirius Black's twin sister Carina Black) as she attends Hogwarts and becomes friends with the Golden Trio (now Golden Quartet). She unravels the mystery of her parents disappearance and why she's at the top of Voldemort's hit list along with her best friend Harry Potter. Claire discovers Some Things Aren't to be Easy. ** Iximaz's note: So, a daughter of Sirius Black's twin sister and the Doctor is sent to be raised by the Weasleys and turns into the biggest brat imaginable. Oh, and the Master is out to get her. ** Silenthunder's note:'' SHE IS ONE OF THE MOST INFURIATING SUES I HAVE EVER KNOWN. I HATE HER. END OF STORY.'' * "Inside out 2 Maelstrom" - K+ rated - Inside Out X Big Hero 6 ''X ''Frozen. ''Claimed by SkarmorySilver, May 28, 2016. ** Two years after Inside Out Riley Meets a superhero, but will he save her or the opposite, especially with the newest threat to Big hero 6 Maelstrom. ** ''SkarmorySilver's note: I'm sorry, but ''what? Riley moved to San Fransisco, while the BH6 canons live in San Frans''okyo'', which is a fictional city. Big difference. And the story only gets more ridiculous from there, with terrible grammar and Frozen canons appearing out of nowhere! As a proud Disney fan, I am not amused.'' * "Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Truth or Dare" - T rated - Kingdom Hearts x Final Fantasy. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March, 2016. ** A bunch of KH and FF characters forced against their own will to do what YOU want them to! 8D * "Leaf-bare Lake" - T rated - Warriors X Rise of the Guardians. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Silenthunder, May 28, 2016. ** This woodland story is about 3 different paths, 2 different species 1 lake. When "a threat worse than Tigerstar" threatens the lakeside territories, will Firestar and Jack Frost be able to save the Clans and the lake? * The Legend of the Hunger Games Book 1 - K+ rated - The Hunger Games X The Legend of Zelda. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, September 3, 2016. ** What would happen if Link was Peeta's younger brother, and the threesome of Kat, Peeta, and Link were sent to the Hunger Games? Team Gale included with as minor romance as possible. * Magischer Kriegers - T rated - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ''x ''Kamen Rider. Claimed by Mattman The Comet and Desdendelle, May 3, 2016 ** Here is a story based off one of the challenges I set out, originally a One-Shot, now it is a full-fledged story with irregular updates due to College, Say hello to Soma Yu; AKA Kamen Rider Warlock! See how he tackles the challenges that lay before him alongside Nanoha and bring Hope! ** Mattman's note: The Stu's phantom is not a monster but a class. That in and of itself is a breach of Kamen Rider Wizard's canon. * "Midnight Star" - Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''x ''Twilight. T-rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and wobblestheclown, April 22, 2016. ** Bella never came to Forks. Instead, her cousin Susan Dawson moved in with her uncle . And after moving to Forks, she met the Cullens and found herself drawn to Edward. But the Cullens aren't the only ones with a secret . . . Edward/OC. Abandoned. ** SkarmorySilver's note: Belated claim because we're already working on the mission into this thing. * "Monster Hunter Potter" - Monster Hunter x Harry Potter. T-rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Voyd, October 4, 2015. (Claim renewed March 2, 2016) ** AU Daniel Potter is declared boy-who-lived. Harry Potter is sent away for his own safety. Now things in the Wizarding World have calmed down and Lily and James are looking for their eldest son... who happens to be the top Hunter of the Guild. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: ...Yeah, uh, no. These are two continua which probably shouldn't be mixed together, even if it's an AU. A very, very badly done AU. ** Voyd's notes: I know exactly zip about Monster Hunter, but, uh... buh? I peeked in, got halfway through the chapter, and my head's already spinning from confusion. Also, an unmarked scene change. MAKE IT STOP! * "The Most Men's Rights Activist Fanfic Ever Made," "MRA Effect," and "The Land Before MRA" - M rated - Frozen x Mass Effect x The Land Before Time. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, February 5, 2015. (Claim renewed March 2, 2016) ** A commission to some friends on Tumblr, starring OC Rebecca Christiana Jasmina Xaila Rodrigues Diogo Velazquez against Elsa and her evil whore army of femnazis. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: Do I really need to explain anything else? * "A Narnian Goddess" - ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus'''' X'' The Chronicles of Narnia ''X ''Harry Potter - Unrated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Silenthunder, April 28, 2015. ** Samanthea is the daughter of the Greek gods, Poseidon and Hecate. As well as having her parents powers she was blessed by Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Tyche, Chronus, Hepheastus, and Aphrodite. As she is full god, she is immortal and can change her age. What happens if Lucy Pevensie not only meets Mr. Tumnus but Sam also and what if a certain Captain falls for her? Will a letter change anything? ** SkarmorySilver's notes: You know this is gonna hurt like Tartarus when two mini-Furies are spawned by the summary alone. * "The Pain That No One Knows" - T rated - Lord of the Rings '' x ''Narnia. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017; badfic is being rewritten, I'm keeping an eye on it to see how much changes) ** In the final battle against the Dark Lord Sauron, there were 10 members in The Fellowship of the Ring, one a elven ranger by the name of Rain. This is her story, and how she fought for the freedom of two worlds, Middle Earth and Narnia. LegolasxOC ** To quote SingingTheThunder, who posted this one on the Board, it's got "a Tenth Walker who cooked boiled potatoes with nothing but salt, made Pippin sled down a snowy mountain known to have crevices on a horse on a shield and put a pub named Barnacles, owned by a guy named Arnold who likes pies, up the same mountain." ** DawnFire's note: This. Is so. '''Stupid. '''And I have a terrible feeling that she's going to turn out to be Galadriel's daughter and, supposedly, '''Princess '''of Lothlorien. In fact, it's about as subtle as three successive bricks to the head, due to the 'hint' that's actually '''labelled '''as a hint by the author and the fact that in the character bio her second name is Galadriel. Which, of course, makes no sense. Also, pretty much everyone is using Modern English speech patterns. Oh, and apparently giving a horse a name that means 'warrior' means that its namesake is someone named Warrior. Never knew that. As for what she does to the characters... well, I won't even start, because we'll be here all day if I do. * "Power Potter" - Harry Potter x Power Girl. T-rated. Claimed by Edhelistar, August 7, 2016. ** Experimented at a young age, young Karen Potter was infused with the DNA of a Kryptonian and thus becoming Power Girl, now her family wants her back. Why? Just read and find out. FemHarry. ** Edhelistar's notes: This fic is just filled with so much "WAT". Almost every single character from the Harry Potter side has been replaced, and the Justice League superheroes act like idiots. In general, is a massive middle finger to both fandoms and I just can't wait to watch it '''BURN'.'' * "Secrets of the Void" - T rated - Warframe x Mass Effect. Claimed by Desdendelle and SeaTurtle, 16 March 2016. ** The Void: A strange, twisted place where logic as we know it fails us. Some say that it is a dimension of its own, while others believe it is the space between universes. Me? All I know is that I'm shoved into another universe with no way back, a universe which, until now, I only believed to be fiction. SI, my first non-first contact fic. Rating subject to change. T for blood. ** Des' note: Well. Classic "SI falls into canon X". Immediately gets ultra speshul by somehow becoming a Low Guardian and taking control of the Technocyte Plague (which are, uncanonically, the same thing or something), which means bye-bye conflict of Warframe. Probably an OP Stu. I've no idea what this... abomination... does to the ME-verse because I've only read a few paragraphs from the first chapter. * "The Shadow Chronicles" - T rated - Harry Potter x Chronicles of Narnia x Lord of the Rings. Claimed by Silenthunder January 30, 2016. ** Harry Potter made a wish to change the way things turned out in the war and fate gave him a second chance. He ends up in an alternate universe as a girl, with a family that neglects her, an arrogant brother AND it is Grindewald that is the dark lord, not Voldemort. As time progresses though she finds out just exactly who she is. ** To clarify, she is Harry's sister, not a Female!Harry, but she is one of the finest examples of Perfect!Sue I have ever seen. She is the Imperial queen of Narnia, an OOC Galadriel is her childhood friend, she has a suite room all to herself in Hogwarts...! * "Starting a New Life" - M - RWBY x Marvel x Star Wars x a host of others. Claimed by Mattman The Comet December 18, 2016 ** A man once the villainous Darth Vader from the Galactic Empire is now reformed thanks to his son Luke and has entered retirement and was in his Jedi Interceptor when he encountered the First Order right after the destruction of Starkiller Base and is on the run he got away but not without gaining significant damage to his Interceptor he jumped into hyperspace to an unknown planet with a shattered moon and headed towards it... ** Mattman's Notes: Do I really have to talk about this one. Just know that the summary is wholly inaccurate. Also the author ships himself with Yang and they have two kids. * "Tails Gets Trolled" - Unrated - Sonic the Hedgehog x Super Mario Bros. x Warner Brothers cartoons x a lot of other things. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, November 16, 2015. ** Tails being the victim of a minor verbal attack results in drastic retaliation causing an unexpected chain of events to take place. Escalating into something far more than what they've planned for. See how Tails and his friends try to resolve the intense situation, as the plot becomes more complicated. Filled with unpredictable plot twists. We hope you enjoy the ride! ** SkarmorySilver's notes: Well, since fancomics are considered sporkable now... *shrug* * "Tale of two hearts" - T rated - Star Trek: 2009 x Doctor Who. Claimed by Neshomeh and Iximaz, Feb 5, 2016. ** She is no longer home, she is lost, out of her own time. She start a new life on earth, but never forgot her past. She has a new family, but never forgot her old one. She is one of the last of her kind, she keeps it hidden so she won't get pitied. She is a Time-lady and she will do anything to protect the one that she love. Her name is ... Greyavia. ** Excuse us, we'll be over here laughing our butts off as the jokes write themselves. * "Xenobraid Ponycles" - T rated - Xenoblade Chronicles x My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, December 17, 2015. ** Shulk goes full-stupid and proceeds to save anything but Equestria by Back Slashing everything in sight and destroying common sense. The Elements of Harmony try to get some sense into him, but they're dealing with Shulk out of all people... Can they love and tolerate Shulk? Maybe. But they cannot love and tolerate the Monado's power. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: Full-stupid indeed, and thank the Bionis this thing's only four chapters long. Also, I would like to co-write the mission killing this badfic with someone else who knows MLP. Anime and Manga Attack on Titan * "Heroine" - T rated. Claimed by Tira on April 11, 2015. ** You are your own character! You live outside of the walls and the perfect titan killer. It's as easy as picking up a pen! But the Survey Corps seem interested in you and maybe you'll find some love in there? Levi x Reader x Eren. My first AoT fanfic! I hope you enjoy! XD Lyrical Nanoha * "Shadows of the Abyss" - M rated. Claimed by Desdendelle June 20th, 2015. ** Trapped like a animal and lock up for three years is where i've been. Waiting for my death that never seems to come. I know that it's knocking on my door but why won't i opening it. Is there some other future out their for me. Somewhere a monster like me can live in peace and love someone. Or is it a place were death lies in my hands and i can't control it. Rated M for language ** Des' notes: Aside from the consistent silly misspellings (rotations for rations, bread for breed, stuff like that) this fic is ''horrid — Nanoha's got a split personality which makes her brutally murder everybody who touches her skin, she's one of Jail Scaglietti's experiments, Yuuno's a generic evil overlord and Fate's one of his stooges, the setting is grimderp and the military Yuuno leads is stupid. Gah.'' Pretty Cure *"Precure Meet The Dream Traveler" - no rating. October 14, 2016. Claimed by KoolKoopaGirl February 20th, 2017 **This story take place after episode 3. Yup, this is his story. Do you like the retelling story of Suite PreCure? It will be awesome if Blaze allied with the Suite PreCure. Now if you all wondered, how does Siren/Ellen know about Blaze and who is Blaze's sister? Well, I won't tell you yet. Of course I don't own anything, except my OC and my fanfic. **KKG's Notes: Filled to the brim with disproportionate retribution, character shilling, entitled bastards, and irrational hatred, this fic ain't for the faint of heart. However, I do not have a faint heart, and I am very much looking forward to ripping the fic to shreds and then some. When I get permission. Comics Scott Pilgrim * "The best fanfic ever I swear you wont be disapoint" - M rated. Claimed by VibravaMajic on 12/06/2015 ** Scottie Pilgrim has got it goin' on...Scott x Wallace WARNING IT HAS YAOI IN IT BUT IT'S TOTALY WORTH IT. ** What is this I don't even... ** Whoever wrote this must've gone to the ''My Immortal school of writing things. The only good thing is that it's extremely short.'' Film The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * "A Shot at Love" - T rated. Belated claim by eatpraylove February 12, 2017. ** When Taylor Barton agreed to help Steve find Bucky she never imagined she would fall for him...and Bucky didn't think he would fall for her. Can they juggle a relationship on top of being a part of the earths mightiest heroes? Can Taylor help Bucky heal and can Bucky convince Taylor to open up about her past? ** I really need to be more timely about these claims. Anyway, she's Clint's equally-talented sister, the timeline is a little uncertain (not helped by the total lack of proper scene transitions), the relationship gets practically no on-screen development at all, and a bunch of other things I don't have the space to put here. * "Agent Clover the Hacker" - T rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk, March 25th 2016. Renewed as Novastorme June 9, 2017. ** She's the youngest hacker in the world, and Johann Schmidt wants her to use her for his latest plan to rule the world. She's placed under the protection of the Avengers, with Hawkeye taking aim on her heart. Is she the new Avenger? Clint/OC. ** Just wrapped up at 35 chapters. Our Sue's a genius hacker, a trained spy, a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and Hawkeye's equal when it comes to ranged weapons. Chronicles of Narnia * "The Daughter's Tale" - K rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** Arneia has her own path to follow in Narnia, which she will find will cross with those of her saviours. Peter/OC. ** This Sue claims to be the glaurunging '''daughter' of Aslan. She's not a lioness, by the way, but rather a human. Also known as the Swordmaiden of Narnia, and has what seems to be a very improbable sword. This might make a good Suevenir (pun intended) for the agents that take on this mission. The story follows the movieverse version of The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. ~Pretzel'' Frozen * "Cold as Ice" - T rated. Claimed by Silenthunder and Voyd January 6, 2016. ** AU based on Frozen with Elsa as the villain. When the King and Queen discover their daughter Elsa's powers they live in fear of just how powerful she is becoming. When Elsa hurts her little sister Anna, the King decides to kill his own daughter. Unable to carry out the task, instead he abandons her in the mountains where she grows up with a frozen heart, and lust for revenge. ** Silenthunder's note: Okay, first off, it is NOT the king who decides to do this - it's the queen. Welcome to the most scary character replacement I have ever come across. Seriously, this woman is an absolute monster that will haunt the nightmares of Frozen fans everywhere. And I thought the canonical version of them locking Elsa away was sad... King Kong * "Skull Island-The Place of Your Nightmares" - K+ rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, April 28, 2015. ** Brieanna Adams is a huge fan of King Kong! But when she gets thrown into the 2005 movie, Brieanna must reach the end of the movie without dying or screwing up the plot. She manages to catch Jimmy's eye, like she always wanted, but what happens when she does screw up the plot? Can she make it back home? Does she want to go back home? JimmyXOC ** SkarmorySilver's note: And true to the summary, she ends up taking the place of Ann in the actual movie, effectively overturning more or less the entirety of the plot in one single motion. Pirates of the Caribbean * "Life of Sara Gallar" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** Story of Sara gallar who doesn't like her present life. She wants some adventure and her big adventure begins when finds herself in a strange ship.DavyOC rated T for now. this story doesn´t follow the movie * "A Tale to Tell" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** COTBP: Rachelle Swann has lived in Port Royal for eight years, ever since Governor Swann took her in. But a pirate raid, and the subsequent kidnapping, leaves old memories burgeoning from a suppressed past as she attempts to return home unscathed. Jack/OC ** DawnFire's note: A tale to tell, yes—but an awful one. This Sue manages to be Elizabeth's semi-amnesiac adopted sister, Jack's former (and later, current) lover, and, of all things, Barbossa's daughter. She has a French name in England, at a time when the French and the English were not on particularly friendly terms, doesn't know Elizabeth's personality '''at all', despite living with her for eight years, and is apparently such close BFFs with Will that he calls her 'Rachelle', rather than 'Miss Swann'. She also steals lines and throws everyone (especially Jack) out of character. And, do you want to know something else? This fic is so bad that I actually took most of these charges from just the first chapter and some brief skimming of a chapter or two in the middle. I shudder to think just how awful the entire fic is...'' Star Wars * "Destiny of the Sith" - T rated. Claimed by Ekyl Dec 26, 2016. ** While Darth Sidious makes his own plans of destroying the Jedi, another Sith Lord, who perhaps more powerful than Sidious, makes his own plans which will result in the death of the Jedi and Sidious himself. Read and Review. AU. ** Massive Gary Stu in this, two canon characters killed, and Ahsoka turned into a minor slut. * "Different" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** An Ahsoka/OC fic I've decided to remake Different, so reread Chapters 1-3 before you read Ch. 4, and be sure to tell me what you think of the remake ** Standard Stu who—like nearly every OC in the Star Wars The Clone Wars section—romances Ahsoka. * "Heart of Darkness" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** AU: Vader finds Leia at an early age. Is the redemption of the Dark Lord at hand? Or will the Princess fall into darkness. Follow Leia as she grows up to be a loving daughter, dependable friend, swoop bike fanatic, chic shopaholic, and Sith Lord. ** Well... Leia's Replaced by a massive Sue that uses the Dark Side without being corrupted, Vader becomes a caring father... there are also some SPaG mistakes. And this thing is '''huge': 49 chapters.'' * "Once Upon A Star" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March, 2016. ** What if Star Wars didn't take place in a Galaxy far far away? What if it was on one world filled with mythical creatures and magic? What would the story be like? Read on to find out. Rated M to be safe. Treasure Planet * "The Cat and the Cabin Boy" - T rated but some NSFW language and concepts. NSFB Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** The most beautiful love story of all time ** Earlier notes said this was clearly a trollfic. Bring a sense of humor. Literature Harry Potter * "The Adventure of Harry and Rose Potter" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** What if Harry wasn't an only child? What if he had a twin sister named Rose Lilian Potter? This is her story. Born on August 1, she was sent into hiding and went to live with James' sister Jenny who then fled to America to flee from Voldy. re-written ** Caddy's Note: OCs interposing themselves into key positions, the sue being his long lost twin sister, you'd almost think they were intelligent and planning this... * "Alyssa Reynolds and the Soul Collectors" - K+ rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** Alyssa has an American exchange student as a roommate! At first, everything is all fun and games, but then the mysterious Soul Collectors come after Ruby. Who are the Soul Collectors? Why do they want Ruby? And why isn't Voldemort showing his face? ** DawnFire's note: You'd think from the summary that there might be '''some' depth to the story, but nooo...it's just a two-chapter anime-fest. At Hogwarts. Complete with bad SPaG, too. Almost completely nonsensical.'' * "The beast within" - T rated. Claimed by Silenthunder January 30, 2016. ** What would have happened if Harry had been bitten by Remus during his third year? This is my take on it. Major AU. ** If you guessed Werewolf!Harry, you're right. Along with Animagus!Snape, Remus/Sirius, two random exotic animals to act as companions for Harry during transformation time, werewolves who find their mates at the human age of 16... *squick!* And so much more... * "Becoming Female" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March, 2016. ** Who will Harry end up with after turning into a girl! femHarry/Draco Ron AND Pansy bashing Make sure to write lots of reviews for me! * "The Deadly Twin" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March, 2016. ** Where can you go if you are dead, then meet your almost twin who is dead, while joined by your wife who is bonded to you. Then Zeus makes a decision along with the other godesses. Then will you revenge Dumbledore who killed you. Please, this is M rated for everything, but no slash. * Harry and Ellie potter: the sorcerers stone - T rated. Claimed by Meta October 1st, 2015. ** Meet Harry and his sister Ellie potter now going to their first year at hogwarts. ** Meta's notes: Now this is an odd one. The Suethor has three on-going stories, each covering the first three movies of Harry Potter, and throwing the good old 'Harry Potter's Twin' into the mix just for good measure. I may claim the sequels at a later date, but for now just part one. * "Harry Potter and the Guardians of Hogwarts" - T rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk March 25th, 2016. Renewed as Novastorme June 9th, 2017. ** Harry's third year at Hogwarts, a time of worry as Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, however when two mysterious people and a fifth house appear things are going to get thrown on their head. Full Summary Inside, Canon up to Third Year. AU, slight Molly/Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Harry/Hermione Smart!Powerful!Grey!Harry. On Hiatus, pending re-write. * "Harry Potter and the Weiss Witch" - T rated. Claimed by Iximaz January 25, 2017. ** This story basically tells about a powerful witch with unique powers who enters Harry Potters world. * "Here We Go Again" - T Rated. Claimed by Jesa of Jesa/Waltz(Permission Pending) ** At 39 years old Harry Potter is killed. He awakes in a room with the founders. They send him back in time to when he was only ten. Powerful Harry! Independent Harry! Lord Harry! Elemental Harry! Manipulative Dumbledore! Some Weasley bashing. This is my first fanfic. AU Non Canon. R&R, also enjoy. XD ** I... I don't even... This fic is... Wish Fulfillment to the extreme, blatantly boasts about Bashing, has so many OOC characters.... Just plain vomit inducing * "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - M rated, NSFW and NSFB trollfic. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March, 2016. ** Summary: Harry Potter eventually eats a sandwich and discusses life with a famous author. ** Laburnum has laid claim to the fake Pokémon from chapter seven. * "Hogwarts Exposed" and its sequels - R rated. Claimed by Seafarer 28/3/2015; renewed 8/6/2017 (Permission pending) ** Hermione hasn't seen her two best friends in five years. Harry has been living a self-imposed exile in the Muggle world and Ron has been imprisoned in Azkaban. Her life is about to change dramatically. ** Seafarer's note: This one's bad. No fewer than four Mary Sues, replacements all over the place, and an undertone of child abuse that makes my skin crawl. This is the first 'fic I feel a burning need to take down personally. * "Ival Pythonica" - M rated, NSFW. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March, 2016. ** A deadly curse is placed on Megan Malfoy forcing her into sex with Snape and Lupin every day for seven days to save her life. What happens when a man who loves her must share her with one of his longest standing enemies? OFC, F/M, WIP. * "It's only a song" - K+ rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk, 6th May 2016. Renewed as Novastorme June 9, 2017. ** What happens when a new girl arrives during Harry's sixth year? What will happen when she gets involved in the lives of others? Will she ruin the Trio's friendship? Or make it stronger? * "The Last War" - M rated, NSFW. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** Harry and Hermione soon find themselves wondering what they ever saw in the Weasleys. But will they finally recognize their love for one another? And what devastating consequences will happen when they do? H/Hr Don't like it? DON'T READ IT. * "The Girl who Tamed Unicorns" - K rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) 5/9/17. ** The story of a new arrival at Hogwarts. Sorry, this is a bad summary, but I'm new at this. ** The new arrival turns out to be a Sue (surprise, surprise!), the most beautiful girl the boys have ever seen, and such a natural at magic that she can outperform Hermione despite having no formal tuition before, and the fic being set in their 4th year. * "My Boys" - M rated, NSFW. Claimed by the Irish Samurai on July 23, 2015 ** OCxGeorge,OCxFred,OCxSnape,OCxDraco and possible some Drarry and OCxHarry. Fred died in the final battle but what happens when the girl he and George both love is pregnant? And she's living with Draco? Rated M for a reason ** In case you didn't guess, the OC referenced in all the pairings in the summary is the same one each time, and she's a Slytherin -- George, Fred and Harry are of course well known in the canon for their fondness of people from that particular House. However, it's her pairing with Snape that I found the most disturbing, given that she's just 13 at the time. * "My Immortal" - T-M rated, Legendary Badfic. Claimed by Iximaz 5 December 2015. Claim renewed 7 June 2017. * "Raised by Darkness" - T rated. Claimed by Zingenmir and Silenthunder (Claim renewed June 9, 2017). ** After years of abuse by his uncle a seven year old Harry Potter is rescued from the Dursleys by a Dementor who senses his pain, Raised in Azkaban with a strange but caring family and new powers how will Harry react to the revelation he is famous, a wizard and has the power to speak to Dementors. Powerful Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, Weasley bashing and Caring Dementors. ** DawnFire's note: Caring. Dementors. Ha. Sues, more like. Not kidding. And that's only the beginning... * "The Real Us" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** Everyone "knows" what happened during Harry's seven years at Hogwarts... right? Er... no. Find out the truth about Harry and Hermione. H/Hr Rating for language and mild sexual situations. * "Rose's Visit" - M rated. Claimed by Hieronymus Graubart, 29 March, 2015, claim renewed Jan 31, 2017. ** Rose Weasley pays Harry and Hermione an unusual and unexpected visit. a visit that could change their lives. Rated M for language. read a little of the kind of stuff that pops up in my head occasionally. H/Hr ** Unknown Boarder: The Ron-bashing I can almost understand since it happens so much, but Snape? Molly? That's just silly. And punishable. ** Hieronymus Graubart: I am currently using this for a workshop exercise. Depending on the outcome, I may or may not return it to Unclaimed when the workshop is finished. ETA: Still planning to make this my agents' first mission. * "Scarlet Destiny and the Sorcerer's Stone" - Unrated, probably K+ - T. Claimed by Iximaz January 25, 2017. ** Hits every single Sue cliché in the book and then some, but doesn't seem like a troll... * Scarlett Murder - M rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** This is a tale about Scarlett, daughter of Sirius Black and how her powers, love, and a prophecy may change the outcome of the war. If you like drama, power, romance, secrets, suspense, action and a badass heroine then this story is for you. Books 4-7 ** This story is for you'? Sorry mate, but you're wrong. This story is horrible, poorly written and just plain stupid.'' * "Subjugation" - NC-17 rated. Legendary Badfic! [[NSFB|'''NSFB]]! Claimed by Neshomeh and Tungsten Monk until the end of time, if need be. ** SUMMARY: Severus Snape accuses Albus Dumbledore of rape. Dumbledore claims that it is all a misunderstanding. Who is believed, the Savior or the Turncoat? ** WARNINGS: AU, Very Dark Fic Chapters may contain any of the following - M/M Slash, M/F Slash, Mpreg, M/M Rape, Graphic Violence, Child Sexual Abuse (Non-graphic), Incest, Bondage, Implied Bestiality, Character Death, Cross Dressing, Foul Language. ** The mission will go forward—when all has been prepared. There are honor, pride, sanity, and canon at stake here. For great justice! * "The Diamond Tears of the Black Court" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** Aira had been told shes a witch,shes okay with that.But with Dumbledores unusual behaviour towards her and the forbidden forest calling her,shes having doubts to whether she is what they say she is,her magicks different to the others, then theres them... ** Filled with extremely pretentious and meaningless purple prose and centers around a completely unbelievable jerkass protagonist who gets everything handed to her by divine will of her author. * Tormentor M rated. Claimed by CodeCom on 3/2/17. (Permision Pending) ** Post OoTP. Harry decides to leave the Dursley's home. His world will soon be shattered as he uncovers realities concerning the link he has with Voldemort. Independent!Dark Heir!Dementor!Powerful!Harry. Not the usual type. * "The Way The World Works" - T rated. Claimed by Matt Cipher. Claim Renewed: June 8th, 2017. ** Nine year old Harry Potter discovers the wizard world on a fluke and decides he loves it. He creates a new identity and become someone else entirely. At eleven Harry recieves his Hogwarts letter, but it wont stop him from being him. And it helps that he's a metamorphmagus and a little more devious then people think. When the times comes, they wont even know what hit them. ** Harry gets replaced by someone named 'Harrison James Potter nee Evans', who then adopts the name of Rowan Balor Arawn. He's 1/3 Veela, 1/3 Vampyre, and 1/3 Wizard (and 3/3 speshul!), naturally is an heir to several fortunes and estates, 90% of his magic is 'blocked' by Manipulative!Dumbledore... Yeah, this one's a doozy. The Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit * "Arrow In My Heart (Legolas Love Story)" - not rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** What will happen when the Elven daughter of the Lady of the Light, falls for the Elven Prince of Mirkwood? ** Um. Just no. Bad SPaG. (No relief…) Love at first sight. And it's GREEN. The writing is GREEN. And purple. And pink. And other colors. Kill it. Please. * "Blade" - K+ rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** Laiqualassiel, better known as Ivy, has always loved to fight. But when she joins the fellowship, has she bitten off more than she can chew. let's see sexist pigs, sword fights, a ring, and long walks. IT"S GOT EVERYTHING! ** Warrior-Sue who beats five Ringwraiths at once, and is also the last member of a noncanon species. Only two chapters at the moment, but some real sporking potential here. ** DawnFire's note: It has Grelvish. And role-stealing. And a Sue with a name that I'm pretty sure is a feminized version of Legolas' name in Quenya (with a Sindarin name ending for good measure). One can't really be surprised that it seems to be heading towards Legomance. * "Business at the Prancing Pony" - Restricted Audience rated - NSFW! Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** Sam's account of what really happened at The Prancing Pony * "Claws" - not rated, probably T. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** Winter is a shape-shifter. She, in dept to Gandalf, agreed to protect Bilbo and Frodo Baggins in the shape of a black cat. But what happens when Frodo must join the fellowship? Will Winter be able to protect him as she has always done? (Legolas love story) **FINISHED** * "dangers of the heart" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** OK 1st of all can I please, please ask you to read my profile before you review my storys it expains about the spelling no flames please ** Pippa's Ghost comments: The author claims to "have Dyslxia" so the spelling and formatting might be forgivable (although she should get a Beta). More bizarrely, she's included Glorfindel and mentions his fight with with the Balrog, so she knows the books, but despite that she still has Aragorn's only child being a daughter who inherits the Choice of the Half-Elven! * "Draconic Supremacy" - T rated. Claimed by hS and Neshomeh, Apr 16, 2015. ** Five years prior the War of Wrath, a modern girl wakes as a young dragon. Ancalagon the Black becomes her father. Smaug, a haughty and possessive jerk-ass of a dragon, is the subject of both her hate and love. Mairon and Scatha are insane. And the alluring, dicey blood of a dragon makes her do things she wouldn't normally do. "The dragon never forgets." SmaugXOC. T/M rating. AU. ** Voyd's notes: She has lavender scales!? NOOOO! Besides which, she's replaced almost all of the dragons from ''The Silmarillion.'' * "The Empty Vessel" - NC-17 rated. Claimed by Tungsten Monk and Neshomeh, Jan 24, 2015. ** A woman discovers her world isn't the only one falling apart. ** And proceeds to wreck Middle-earth so she can have a special destiny that culminates in psychically dictating J.R.R. Tolkien's ideas to him. * "The Fellowship of the Nazgirls" - T rated. Claimed by 99Hedgehog, August 4 2014. ** Chapter 14: We learn of the fate of Chanilia. R&R Please! This is an AU fic but im sure you don't care ** Woah. Just... woah. I can't even begin to describe how utterly atrocious this fic is. * "Heart and Soul (A Legolas Love Story) *FINISHED*" - not rated, probably T. Claimed by Tawaki, July 13, 2015 ** Nessa is an ordinary Elf who travels with the Ranger Aragorn. Until she goes to Rivendell with four Hobbits, will she meet the love of her life on this adventure or will she never trust again? * "I Don't Bow To Crowns (A Legolas Love Story)" - not rated, probably T. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** Legolas has been the crush of many women over the centuries, but none of them has been the one for him. Can a simple ranger, who doesn't know much about her past, change that? * "Make Me Stronger" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** Six friends were just wandering down the street, when they "fell down the bunny hole" and ended up in, not Wonderland, but Middle Earth. Aragorn/OC Boromir/OC Legolas/OC Pippin/OC Merry/OC Frodo/OC Rated T for language and some suggestive themes. ** Six self-insert Sues who make everyone OOC and face no dangers in Middle Earth. There's not much more I can say about it. * "Stoneblessed," "Stoneblessed II," "Stoneblessed III" - all T rated (even though the summary for the first story says otherwise) Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** I was no-one special. In fact, I was a background character. Someone who nothing exciting ever happened to, until I was taken by Azog, Azog the Defiler. Dragged across Middle-Earth, falling in love and fighting a mad sorcerer, I should have known, that from then on, my life would never be the same. (Rated M just to be safe) *SEQUEL NOW OUT!* Stoneblessed II ** Sue from the real world is abducted by Orcs who arrive in her bedroom through her mirror. She falls in love with her abductor. First sequel, set 500 years later, has another Sue/Orc romance. Makes a change from all the usual Lust Objects anyway. * "Tale Of Friendship" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** Three friends fall into Middle Earth as they are on their way to New Zealand for a long deserved vacation. They are eventually dragged along on an adventure together with 13 dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard but what happens when they fall for certain dwarves? ThorinxOC FilixOC KilixOC I own nothing! Except for the OC's of course :3 * "The Dark Rider" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) 5/9/17. ** A young rider falls into middle earth durring the war of the rings. Tenth walker story, legoromance..possibly a MS **''Book girl fan's comment:'' It's a tenth walker fic, and seems very much a Mary Sue, with spelling mistakes and lack of capitalization even in the summary. * "The Last Queen of Fangorn" - K+ rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** What if one of the Fellowship was a girl? How would they all act? Due to extensive research about ability, military position, romance Rosie and Arwen , and the appearance of female dwarves, there is only one option. Yes, I am turning Legolas into a girl ** Answers the age-old question that no one asked or wanted to know (especially via fanfic): What if Legolas was female? As it turns out: nothing, the people act the exact same way. The only difference is that Legolas has an 'a' at the end of his name. Extremely inaccurate in basic canon info, such as: Thranduil is not King Fangorn, and Thranduil is named Thranduil. ** DawnFire's note: So many minis. So many misquoted lines. A 15-year-old Elf, for crying out loud. Oh yes, and this: '"Nine companions...and a horse," said Elrond. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the ring."' I think that says it all, really. Oh, and then there's the bit where Theodred ends up in the Undying Lands after dying. In corporeal form, mind you. And they sail East to get there. Yes, East. No, I'm not making that up. They seriously sail East and manage to get to Valinor. * "The other Evenstar" - T rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017). ** Seraphina has a dark and shameful past. She joins the Fellowship to help Frodo on his mission to destroy the Ring. However, her past comes back to haunt her. She must fight to protect the ones she loves and fight to keep control of herself. ** Where to even begin. This bit of writing features a raging Sue with a name that references a religion that's non-existent in Middle-earth, Boromir wearing his "soldier's uniform" to the Council, Boromir-bashing, and wounds from a Morgul blade that behave uncanonically (in a clothes-burning way). The Sue saps powers of decision, convinces Frodo to volunteer to take the Ring to Mordor, has a Magical Necklace of Mary-Sueness that occasionally burns her, and volunteers to go with the Fellowship before '''Gandalf'. All of this is from the first chapter, and I've even left some things out (such as line-mangling and mini-Balrog creation). Later on, she mentions that she helped to deliver both Eomer and Eowyn, and that she and Eomer used to go on adventures together. I'm also pretty sure it's a Legomance, although I suppose it could be Aragorn instead. Do I really need to go on?'' * "The queen - (Legolas love story)" - not rated, likely T. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** On their way to Mordor, the fellowship meets a mysterious girl, who is she and what's her background story? * "ѕαυroɴ'ѕ ɴeхт тαrɢeт" - T-ish rated (as far as I know). Re-claimed by Huinesoron, 15 Jan 2015 ** Anneliese Felagund never really knew too much about her past. She grew up in Archet, which is a city in Bree. Her mother died, and her father left before her mother died. That's all she knew about herself... ** I think she deserves killing just from that summary. She claims to be the daughter of Finrod Felagund, and to have the Silmarils ground up in her blood... * "Since When" - rated T for Tremendous and Terrifying. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** Two girls get a not so pleasant surprise one night. Try finding characters from your favorite movie in you living room. Now these two have to find a way to cope with an Elf, four hobbits, a dwarf, and a king that know nothing about LA. Suck at summaries! * "The Silent Girl" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** At the wish of Elrond, a 10th walker joins the Fellowship. Her name is Nikita Siikavirta, and she never speaks, but communicates by writing short messages on cards. Her past is a mystery, and what diffrence will she make? Can she even be thrusted? ** Azrael comments: "Thrusted. Keh keh keh. Off a cliff, perhaps..." * "Trees and Orcses, Precious" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** IT HAS BEEN RAISED FROM THE DEAD! Yeah, so it was originally script, and I reformatted it. Gollum and Treebeard fall in love. Yes, I know I'm strange. * "The Wandering Blue Wizard" - not rated, likely T. Claimed by Pippa's Ghost 31 July 2015 ** Gandalf told the company about the 5 great wizards; Sauroman the white, himself, the 2 blues, and Radagast the brown. He claimed to have forgotten the 2 blue's names, which is true, my name always seems to loose him. Hello, my name is Angelina, the blue witch. I travel with Gandalf the grey. I helped Thorin Oakensheild and the company take back Erebor and slay the dragon. I have been informed that the ring of power has been found, by none other than the famous Bilbo Baggins. So, now I am on my way to Rivendell to discuss the matter. * "Winter" - not rated, likely T. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** Sequel to Claws! ** Winter has rebuilt the realm of shape-shifters, Sauron has been vanquished, everything seems to be going fine... Until the attempt on her life. Percy Jackson * "Lost Shall be Found" - T rated. Claimed by Iximaz January 25, 2017. ** Alyssa had it all, a loving family and a happy life. Then everything changes when her so called mother reveals a shocking secret: she is not her mother, instead she found her on the street when she was five years old. What Alyssa doesn't know is that she is really the long lost goddess Antheia. Now she must go on a journey with her "brother" Percy trying to figure out her past. ** Yeah, this one is an absolute doozy. Consider this claim to extend for a few years, since I plan on tackling this as part of a character arc in the future. * New Girl, New Adventure - M Rated. Claimed by Mattman The Comet March 3rd, 2016 ** Lilly Belle is the new girl at Camp Half-Blood. The sexy daughter of Hermes (looks clearly came from mother) is tired of the boring camp life and deicides to have some "fun" with the boys in camp and other adventures. OC, girlxgirl, girlxguy. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy! NOTE: This is a SMUT story, Rated R. Don't expect a major story line or anything, sorry to you story lovers. ** Sequel to New Girl, Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter are back with more amazing stories! Connor Stoll gets the quest of a lifetime, Camp Jupiter has a "problem" and Camp Half-Blood gets more drama than it can possibly handle! Hope you enjoy! :D :D :D ** Ah yes, New Girl. Bad Slash, a Sue pileup, engaging in sexual relations with a Centaur off-screen. I want to take this out. * The First Son of Artemis - T Rated. Claimed by Mattman The Comet May 9th, 2016 ** Jay was just a boy from Minnesota, he enjoyed, hunting, climbing trees, being in the forest. However when he meets a strange blonde haired girl, with a knife in her bag on his first day at his new school in New York his life is about to change. He isn't just Jay from Minnesota, he is Jay, the demi-god. HOWEVER he isn't just Jay the demi-god, he is Jay the first ever son of Artemis ** Artemis' kid, do I need to explain it any more? * "The Child of the Moon: The Lightning Thief" - T rated. Claimed by Matt Cipher. Claim Renewed: June 8th, 2017. ** This story will have the original story line of Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief with some major twists so follow the son of Artemis as he helps Percy and friends find Zeus's bolt. Warning: There will be some oc's. Hope you guys like it as this is my first ever fanfiction. So please no bashing just leave some constructive criticism and feed back. Thank you. ** Do I even need to say anything? We have a child of Artemis... a MALE child... with a Cute Animal Friend, who becomes the fourth in Percy, Annabeth, and Grover trio. Oh, also, F*CKING DRAGONS!!! I'm afraid to even think about this... but the author is going to rewrite the whole first series. ''Rose Potter vibes, anyone?'' * "Moon Daughter" - T rated. Claimed by Iximaz January 15, 2015. Claim renewed March 3 2016. ** Flavia a beautiful demigod was in love with Luke but now she discovers she is the only daughter of Artemis in Camp Half Blood! And she must go on a quest to find Artemis so she can be and hunteress, because she can't stay at Camp Half Blood any longer because she is bullied by Annbeth and the other deimgods and Chiron says the prophecy says she must leave before more people die! ** I'm fairly certain this is a troll, since it's basically ''My Immortal: Percy Jackson style. Everyone is thrown wildly OOC, and the Sue is a daughter of Artemis. Need I say more?'' * "Son of Chaos Book One" - M rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk (renewed January 14, 2015, and re-renewed June 9, 2017) ** Perseus has lost it all. Olympus has turned against him, Annabeth has dumped him and he has lost his family. In his last few minutes of life, Percy is visited by a mysterious figure, who gives him a chance to re-do everything, but this time not as a Son of Poseidon, but as a Son of Chaos. Percy/Thalia Pairing. Redwall * "soulless shell" - T rated. Claimed by Silenthunder and N. Harmonik (permission pending) February 3, 2016. ** the story of Leif 1000 years before blood omen when a young child is taken from his home and forced to take on a lineage he never knew of it will take all the courage he has to survive with the help of a rebel leader he must over throw evil review ** Why. Just why. Does this exist... Twilight * "Master of the Universe" - not rated. NSFW, NSFB. Claimed by Data Junkie 7 July 2016. ** It's the one 50 Shades of Grey is based on. It doesn't really need more description than that. Shakespeare * "Moor's Legend" - K+ rated. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** Othello is a wolf named Moor out to win the heart of the one he loves. A friend will become his enemy. A Wolfspearian tail to enjoy. more chapters soon. Television Avatar: The Last Airbender * "The Lost Air Nomad: Water" - T-rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Voyd, October 4, 2015. ** Kami Takigawa, a non-bender. She seems to be a normal girl. . .but she is fire nation. After traveling with Prince Zuko, on the quest to find the Avatar, she discovers deep secrets about herself and her heritage. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: Exactly as ridiculous as it sounds. Doctor Who/Torchwood * "DOCTOR WHO AND THE VAMPIRESSS" - K rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** CAN THE DOCTOR KILL THE VAMPIRES IN TIME? ** So basically, hello trollfic! Which, coincidentally, is perfect for something I'd like to write now. Thanks for reporting it, 99Hedgehog... * "Every Fangirl's Dream" - K+ rated. Claimed by Pippa's Ghost, claim renewed 28 Aug 2015. ** A/N: Yes I know that this story has been done before. I just had to do my own version of this. So sorry in advance if you think I stole your story. Anywho...sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. * "Stopwatch~a doctor who love story (10&11)" - not rated, so I'll say it's rated T for swearing. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** When a time lord or lady finds their soulmate, time seems to freeze. They call this their stopwatch. My name is Olivia Corey. My mother escaped from a dyeing Galifrey when she was pregnant with me but she died soon after I was born. I am the last time lady and this is how I met the doctor. ** Basically, Time Lady Sue romances the Tenth (and later Eleventh?) Doctor, manages to '''character replace the TARDIS', and drags the Torchwood team into it. At least Martha's out of it—she leaves before the Doctor even meets the Sue, lucky woman. Also features transplanted aliens from a different movie, which is utterly ridiculous. Oh, and did I mention the soulmate thing? What's wrong with gradually progressing romance, I'd like to know...'' He-Man: And the Masters of the Universe * "Skelatour tkas Gryskull" - Rated K. Claimed by Meta October 1st 2015 ** Skelatour has taken Gry skull and Kingrandours throne. Prince adam is killed who will save the day?... ** Meta's note: C'mon, how often do you find a fic with not one but FOUR minis in the synopsis alone? For a moment I thought it was a trollfic, but a fair amount of the character names are cleared up in the fic itself. Features such wonderful moments as He-Man snapping his sword, and Prince Adam getting blown up, only to be rescued by He-Man..... My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * "120 Days of Blueblood" - Mature, WARNING: NEITHER SAFE FOR WORK NOR SAFE FOR BRAINS. Claimed by Scapegrace, 14th January, 2015. ** This story takes place in an alternate universe set before the events of the first season. In this Equestria, Luna never became Nightmare Moon and the two princesses have ruled the kingdom together for thousands of years, where they are revered as gods. When Prince Blueblood is denied access to the females of Rarity's family, he plots to make them come to him. Future chapters will involve different members of the mane six. ** Further along in the summary, it reads "Those familiar with "Salo" will understand the origins of this story." Doesn't that just about sum it up? * "Pattycakes," Part 1, Part 2 - not rated, though possibly a T or M. NSFW. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** Fluttershy drugs Rainbow Dash and forces her to act like an infant for a full afternoon, somehow breaking Dash's mind in the process, to the point where she actually gains the mentality of an infant. ** Later in Part 2, Scootaloo tries to find out where her mentor went, which leads to the revelation that the entire town is in on Fluttershy's twisted game. Scootaloo is forced to endure a series of tests that Jigsaw could have made, and (depending on the ending you choose) either winds up becoming Fluttershy's assistant, or falling victim to the same drug that has Rainbow Dash acting like a toddler. ** The entire town is OOC. THE. ENTIRE. TOWN. Everyone that lives in Ponyville has been affected by this travesty on some level, from sharing False!Fluttershy's "age play" kink (everyone, despite this being a kids' show with no indication of any sexual content whatsoever) to '''actively helping False!Fluttershy in preparing the foalmula.' (Twilight Sparkle supplied her alchemy set, and Zecora produced the necessary herbs to make the foalmula) Either False!Fluttershy's a seriously powerful Sue, or the agents assigned to this fic will have a lot of exorcising to do. Bring backup in either case. And Bleeproducts.'' * "Pegasus Device" - NSFW, NSFB.- Claimed by Shadow (2/17/15) ** Cloudsdale Weather Coporation has been running without incident for over twenty years. That is, until two foals manage to avoid being processed and find themselves in the haunted bowels of the massive facility. Can they make it out o the abandoned factory with their sanity intact? Will they uncover the secrets even a company as dark as the CWC is ashamed to keep? And what of the workers who help ensure that, in the end, not a single soul gets through... ** Aurora Dawn is back with yet another story filled with the murder of innocent foals! Be careful about accepting this baddie, because apparently this isn't a one-shot like its predecessor. * "Royal Bloodbath" - "Explicit," NSFW. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** Blueblood attempts to chase his Beloved rarity, and gets even more than he bargained for. So do the Royal guards, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity herself. Then Pinkie Pie and Twilight Get involved, and stuff goes down, and gets... bloodY! Revenge tastes sweet, especially when it splatters! Warning: Features Rape, Gore, Death, Violence, Underage, Sex, Torture AND Profanity. Every Warning! WOOOHOOOO! ** Another one of my roommate KAM's old MLP:FiM fics, this one a more obvious trollfic. Proceed with caution- he does mean EVERY warning. * "Suicidal Nightmare" - Teen. Claimed by Scapegrace, 14th January, 2015. ** Luna Burns her-self to death in the bathtub. Princess Celestia tries to cope with the death of her sister. Is this real or a suicidal nightmare? ** Do I even need to explain why this one needs a good killing? Beyond just how melodramatic it is, it tries to morph into a horror story midway through, and fails '''miserably.' Have fun with this one and its silly attempts at being dark and creepy!'' * "Sweet Apple Massacre" - EXTREMELY NSFW, NSFB!!! Claimed by SkarmorySilver. (Claim renewed March 3, 2016) ** I remember reading in a previous PPC mission that this fic was un-missionable due to glorifying violence, but I think there's some story potential to be had in this one, personally. At the very least, it'll be satisfying to dispose of the replacement of Big Mac, and 'somebody' has to kill this abomination anyway! Power Rangers * "Agony in Pink" - NSFW/NSFB. Claimed by July 09/13/2015. ** Did you honestly think the summary was going to go here, of all places? Really, if you want, click on the wiki link. The Simpsons * "Lisa is Pregnant" - T rated. Claimed by VibravaMajic 13th of June 2015 (Permission pending) ** Bart and Lisa are freezing on the mountains. With death staring at them in the face, Bart proposes a last resort. Later, Lisa awakens to find out Bart is dead and she is a mother! ** What... just... WHAT. Can I just kill this now? Please? South Park * "The Siren" (Also posted here) - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** Siren is Mysterion's new partner and the newest member of Coon and Friends. But what will happen when something threatens both her and Mysterion's very duty to protect the city and the Earth? ** Mary Sues abound, since the author included EVERY OC suggested. Star Trek * "rare musical moments on the USS Enterprise" - K+ rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** a songfic about the star trek crew singing about certain subjects that so relate. bones and kirk make a bet, uhura and gailia just being friends Spock and uhura in a quiet moment after he has a bad day many little drabbles there no slashing just plain fun and joyful moments sometimes sad moment on the U.S.S enterprise mainly spock/uhura McCoy/Nurse Chapel Gailia/ Scotty Janice/Kirk ** Ugh. This fic. I can't even. First of all, 'rare musical moments'... judging from this fic, they're anything but rare. In fact, there are going to be 100 chapters dealing with them. It's currently at 61. Second, this does contain random crossovers, but they only last for a chapter at a time, so it's simpler to just put it in the Star Trek category. It's supposedly AOS; it brings in a lot of TOS characters, randomly crosses over with ''Star Wars, and don't even get me started on the plots it adapts from musicals and movies (Les Mis ''and ''The Lion King, to name two). Spock is replaced by an emotional human teenager; McCoy must have access to some sort of history channel; the entire crew of the Enterprise fits on McCoy's family ranch; and did I mention that singing is an old McCoy family remedy? No, I didn't know that either. It also does a great job of ruining McCoy's character, and while I'm at it, I'm just going to give you the link to what I wrote about this fic on the Board, because it's too long to put here and what I am putting here is also getting very long. Something else that should be mentioned here is that I've nominated this fic for Bleepfic status... hopefully you can see why. I'm going to go back to consuming Bleeproducts now. Have a nice day.'' * "Star Trek: The Epic Journey" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** A brave captain and his crew must go into Romulant space to investigate a planet but do they have to fight romulants as well? ** Jack Russel was already killed by Cyba Zero and Eagrus Khan in another fic, and he makes most of the same errors here; however, this one is special because of a ship of recruitable bits and every possible misspelling of "Romulan." * "THE NEW GIRL on Voyager" - K+ rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** A beutiful American teen appears on Voyager and all of the boys on the ship falls in love. She need to go back home. ** Terrible spelling, a Mary Sue and causing massive OOC to boot. Stargate Atlantis * "Nakira" - M rated. Claimed by Caddy-Shack and Miah November 3, 2015. ** Dr Rodney McKay finds himself lusting after a prostituted wraith...Warning major slash and mentions of noncon etc Steven Universe * Dark Steven, The Greatest Foe - K+ rated. Claimed by palindromordnilap 2017/03/05 (Permission pending) ** Steven has to face his greatest enemy yet! Himself! ** Where do I even begin with this one. Just... Read the "Background" chapter. Possible first mission material? Supernatural * "Darkest Nights" - T rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** My name is Eva. I am 20 year, my life completely changed when I ending up in a accident. No I do not see ghost or can see the future. No it is completely different and maybe outer worldly. ** DawnFire's note: ... yeah. Pretty annoying fic. Focuses on a Sue who's a Hunter, a psychic, and Bobby’s niece, as well as a tragic home life, terrible SPaG, and far too many plotholes. She also helps Sam and Dean on a hunt, and has in-text a/ns that are only marked as such by parentheses. The beginning and end a/ns aren't differentiated from the story text, either, and this is the first story I've ever seen to feature a 'declaimer' rather than a disclaimer. This is not a good thing. Thundercats * "Song of the Twins" - K rated. Claimed by Meta. Reclaimed October 1st 2015 ** Lion-O finds his long-lost twin sister in this fic. ** Lion-O's long lost twin sister 'Lioness-A' shows up and helps in the creation of a multitude of mini-Snarfs, including ThunDera, New ThunDera and Claud-Us. That's just chapter one of this ten-chapter beast. Transformers: Prime * "The Authoress" - Explicit Rating. NSFW. Claimed by Data Junkie 7 July 2016 ** Three friends are transported into the world of transformers. A transformers enthusiasts, a hater, and a neutral are all it takes to stir up some crazy days... and some EXTRA fun nights! . (Rated M for everything) ** This is awful in so many different ways. The Sues (there are three. Three!) are annoying, the biology is completely against canon, and there are Archive Warnings for things that never happen. Also, no one in the story is any kind of writer. The Walking Dead * "Don't tell Daryl" - T rated. Claimed by Meta, October 1st, 2015. ** Riley never thought she would see her big brother again, so when she got the happiest surprise of her life, she was a little more shocked that it came with yet another shocker. How long will they last? I mean, it is the zombie apocalypse. ** Meta's note: Unintentional sequel to "i am not that girl anymore" featuring Riley Dixon again, basically with the Sue poorly inserting herself into the canon events, falling in love with 'Sheriff' Carl Grimes, and almost completely copying chapter one of her first story. * "The Walking Dead Reprisal" - M rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** The world she knew was gone. Keiko Watanabe, forced on her own by the death of her family, is out to seek her only surviving friend, and those responsible for the virus. Smart, skilled, manipulative, and dangerous, she goes through her new life doing whatever it takes to survive. ** The story goes with the show. Starting around the "Save the Last One" episode and goes from there. ** Dark Brother 16's note: Here is a classic example of a Mary Sue embedded in the zombie epic The Walking Dead. She is from Japan, she wields an exotic Sword of Sueness, she has a pair of wolf companions, she has a traumatic past which is ratcheted down in intensity, and she romances Daryl Dixon. It's almost as if she was made with the PPC in mind! X-Men: Evolution * "Too Much" - K+ rated. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** We all know Kurt was experimented on, but who says he was the only one? I do not own the series. Video Games Donkey Kong Country * "Breakdown" - T rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, September 30, 2015. ** Dixie tries to bring together Krocodile isle and DK island. But is brutally murdered. Tiny doesn't take the death well. She move back to her birth island where she meets someone she never expected to see again. (BEING REDONE) ** SkarmorySilver's notes: And the murderers happen to be three female Kremling OCs. Oh, yeah. You know where this is going. Final Fantasy * "Phantom Dreams" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** Seifer comes back to Garden but isn't the same man he was, Squall helps him find the new him and selphie interferes Anal,Angst,Bi,Bond,H/C,HJ,Language,M/M,Oral,Toys,Violence,WIP,Yaoi Five Nights at Freddy's * "Five Nights At Freddy's OC x Animatronics" - M rated. NSFW/NSFB! Claimed by SkarmorySilver, November 7, 2015. ** Tyler's job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was scary but exciting... FINISHED ** SkarmorySilver's notes: ...if you can call getting raped by the animatronics exciting. Eurgh. Halo * "Story of My Life" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit 2 March 2016. ** The name is Annabelle Lucas. I am the first daughter of the United States of America and my dad mysteriously dies. He signed a treaty with the aliens that just tried to kill the human race. Theres a bunch of rumors going around and I keep access my dad's documents because it's classified whats a girl to do? Overwatch * "Copilot" - T rated. Claimed by Iximaz January 25, 2017. **Meet Desmond Riley. The copilot of the Slipstream. He had thought his close friend, Lena Oxton, was dead. Years later he finally moved on but when the Overwatch Museum gets attacked during a visit, he faces his past once more. Rated T for Language I don't own Overwatch. ** So apparently this Stu fancies himself Iron Man... Plants vs. Zombies series *"Plants vs. Zombies Story: The Adventure" - K+ rated, but should be a T, at least. Claimed by TrocyteV/Wizmalk (permission pending) on May 29th, 2016. Part of a slightly NSFW/NSFB tetralogy (actual content may vary per fic.) Proceed with caution. ** One day, someone dared Sunflower to drink one gallon of mixture wine, liquor, beer, and Mickey Finn in under 1 minute. Sunflower did it. This causes many crazy stuff to happen! Zomboss duplicates Zombies, a Camera Zombie spies on plants, PLANTS TURN INTO ZOMBIES, and Peashooter and Sunflower have A BABY! Read to find out what happens next! ** TrocyteV's notes: Sunflower and Peashooter (who, along with all but two of the entire canon cast, are replaced/possessed) have a child under the influence of alcohol '''and' drugs and immediately become a loving family, "Golden Plant Food" is introduced which gives its consumer powers exceeding Suvian-level, and the author is overall both horrible at pacing and a massive ham, as TV Tropes would put it. Kill me now.'' ** Author's page indicates that this is the first part of a tetralogy that sends the continuum into a head-on collision with Five Nights at Freddy's. Reviewers also seem to point out that the second part is slightly '''NSFW, '''with attempted rape on canon characters being mentioned and some serious indecent exposure in one chapter. Pokémon * "Latias' Journey" - M rated. NSFW/NSFB! Claimed by SkarmorySilver, April 28, 2015. (Renewed June 9, 2017.) ** With her home destroyed, Latias sets out on a journey to protect herself from the mysterious Ghost King. On the way, she encounters new friends and adventures, and wonders if perhaps the one who destroyed her city is really all that he seems. ** SkarmorySilver's note: Ho. Lee. Flock. This fic consists of 67 chapters of content described by TV Tropes as "absurdly long, surreal, bizarre to extremes ...and really, really dark, squicky, messy, and all kinds of disturbing." This is gonna take a lot of preparation and a week's worth of Bleeprin, in no small part because the Sue of this fic is probably gonna have to be brought down by at least five agents working together. * "A twist of fate" - T rated. Claimed by eatpraylove March 19, 2017. ** Funny how one little twsit of fate can change your life forever, weather for better or worse. This is the tale of Nynx, she's a rainbow elemental, though her main element is ice, and considered the daughter of articunto. She was living happily in the forest with her brothers, up until they caught the eye of a rouge organization that is. Follow her and others through this tale. ** eatpraylove's comment: Rainbow elementals? Red/makeup organizations? '''A (mini-)legendary having children, and Sue children at that? '''This isn't Pokémon anymore, and now I'm angry. '' ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * "Return of the Brotherhood" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) Claim renewed 5/9/17. ** When the Dark Brotherhood falls on hard times, their numbers dwindling, new members must be found to restore this once powerful group of assassins to their true former glory. Now Accepting OCs, please no Dragonborns! Currently on temporary hiatus of unknown length. ** Dark Brother 16's note: This story consists of a single Mary Sue who, naturally, turns canon characters into bit characters, and even attracts more Sues and Stus. This mission will likely involve scrutinizing each and every OC, if for no other reason than necessity. Theater Oedipus Rex * "Oedipus: The MPREG Edition" -K+ rated -claimed January 25. 2017 ** A slash/mpreg version of the play Oedipus ** A totally pointless slash/mpreg version of the play, with the same plot but Oedipus marrying his male "mother." Web Orginal RWBY * "Howling Moon" - T rated. Claimed by Mattman The Comet, November 26, 2016. **Luna Moonrose is a skilled Huntress and was offered a job as a teacher at Beacon, her old school. The Huntress of the Moon accepted not knowing it just unlocked another daring path in her life, one that will lead her to new friends and her missing love. Cover is owned by Luumanfoo29 on DeviantArt. I don't own RWBY either **''Mattman groans'' Category:Lists Category:Badfic